Protagonists
A Protagonist is a character that a respective The Walking Dead series is based around, or focuses on. Occurrences Comic Series *Rick Grimes was the protagonist of the Comic Series from Volume 1: Days Gone Bye to Volume 32: Rest In Peace. (Comic Series) **Following Rick's death, Carl Grimes becomes the protagonist of the Comic Series. (Comic Series) *Morgan Jones is the protagonist of the Morgan Special. (Comic Series) *Michonne Hawthorne is the protagonist of the Michonne Special. (Comic Series) *Brian Blake is the protagonist of The Governor Special. (Comic Series) *Tyreese is the protagonist of the Tyreese Special. (Comic Series) *Jeffrey Grimes is the protagonist of The Walking Dead: The Alien. (Comic Series) *Negan is the protagonist of Here's Negan. (Comic Series) TV Series *Rick Grimes was the protagonist of the TV Series from Season 1 to Season 9 until his disappearance in "What Comes After". (TV Series) **As of Rick's disappearance, there is no protagonist. (TV Series) Fear The Walking Dead *Madison Clark was the protagonist of Fear The Walking Dead from Season 1 to Season 4 until her death in "No One's Gone". (Fear The Walking Dead) **As of Madison's death, there is no protagonist. (Fear The Walking Dead) World Beyond *Hope and Iris Campbell are the protagonists of The Walking Dead: World Beyond. Film Series *Rick Grimes is the protagonist of the upcoming film series. Webisodes *Hannah is the protagonist in Torn Apart. *Chase is the protagonist in Cold Storage. *Karina is the protagonist in The Oath. *Mandy is the protagonist in Red Machete. *Jake Powell is the protagonist in ''Flight 462''. (Fear The Walking Dead) *Sierra is the protagonist in Passage. (Fear The Walking Dead) *Althea Szewczyk-Przygocki is the protagonist of The Althea Tapes. (Fear The Walking Dead) Video Game *Clementine serves as the protagonist of The Walking Dead: Video Game series. **She is the protagonist of 'The Walking Dead: Season Two. **She is also the protagonist of The Walking Dead: The Final Season. *Lee Everett is the protagonist of The Walking Dead: Season One. *Vince, Wyatt, Russell, Bonnie, Shel, and Tavia are the protagonists of "400 Days". *Michonne Hawthorne is the protagonist of The Walking Dead: Michonne. *Javier García is the protagonist of The Walking Dead: A New Frontier. Dead Reckoning *Shane Walsh is the protagonist in The Walking Dead: Dead Reckoning. Social Game *The hero player is the protagonist of The Walking Dead Social Game. Assault *Rick Grimes' group acts as the protagonists in The Walking Dead: Assault. **There are currently 10 playable characters: Rick, Lori Grimes, Carl Grimes, Glenn, Shane, Andrea, Carol, Sophia, Dale, and Michonne Hawthorne. Road to Survival *The hero player is the protagonist of The Walking Dead: Road To Survival story mode. *Michonne Hawthorne is the protagonist of Michonne's Story: Telltale Edition. *Rick Grimes is the protagonist of Days Gone Bye Act 1 and 3 *Morgan Jones is the protagonist of Days Gone Bye Act 2. *Lee Everett is the protagonist of Teltale Act 1, 2 and 3. *Margaret is the protagonist of Margaret's Story. *Sandy is the protagonist of Sandy's Story. *Ezekiel is the protagonist of The Mighty Shiva. *Barker is the protagonist of Barker's Story. *Stevens is the protagonist of Dr. Stevens. *Harrison is the protagonist of Harrison's Story. *Davie is the protagonist of Davie's Valentine Day Event. Survival Instinct *Daryl Dixon is the protagonist of ''The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct''. Atlanta Run *Glenn Rhee is the protagonist of Atlanta Run. Left Behind *The hero player is the protagonist of Left Behind. Novel Series *Brian Blake is the protagonist as well as the antagonist of The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor along with his brother Philip. *Lilly Caul is the protagonist of The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury, and all novels subsequent to it. *Chen Wenzhu is the protagonist of The Walking Dead: Typhoon. Overkill *Aidan Hunt, Maya Evans, Grant Moore, and Heather Campbell are the protagonists of Overkill's The Walking Dead. **Reina takes Heather's place as one of the protagonist, following the latter's death. *Sarah Bridger becomes a protagonist, upon being unlocked. Dead Run *The mechanic is the protagonist of Sanctuary. *The security guard is the protagonist of School's Out. *The soldier is the protagonist of Cobalt. *The biker is the protagonist of Season 2. Saints & Sinners *The Tourist is the protagonist of Saints & Sinners. * Category:Walking Dead Characters